


no mercy

by daddyize



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream, Crying During Sex, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Humiliation As Punishment, I promise, Sub Dream, it’s not as bad as the tags make it seem, panic attack during sex, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyize/pseuds/daddyize
Summary: When would he ever get a chance like this again? Sure, George was there too, that wasn’t ideal, but when would Dream willingly sleep in the same bed? He always complained that Sapnap was too warm.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	no mercy

**Author's Note:**

> i recognize that these are real people, however all parties have said that they are fine with this type of content being made about them. if any of them ever choose to retract that statement then this will be deleted!

Moonlight peeked softly through the gap in curtains, creating a dim light over Dream’s face, eyelids relaxed and his lips parted. Sapnap thought he looked beautiful. 

Dream had spent the entire day teasing both him and George, then it had taken not even two hours for George to give up on trying to get Dream to behave and go to bed, but Sapnap was not George. And he didn’t have the same kind of patience. 

They had bedrooms separate to each other, obviously. It’s not like they were officially dating anyway, but today Sapnap needed Dream in the same bed to carry out his plan. Unfortunately, he had later found out that George had fallen asleep in his bed, and Dream had asked Sap not to wake him. So all three men had all squeezed into Sapnap’s bed, much to his disfavour. 

Sapnap looked over Dream with a glint in his eye, hands clasped onto his arm as his gaze dragged over Dream’s unusually soft expression, long eyelashes brushing over his cheeks, and head tipped to the side, showing off the column of his throat and chest.

He brings a hand forward, eyes trained back on Dream’s face as he reaches forward and rubs one of the other man’s nipples through his shirt. He has to stifle his pleased little laugh at how fast it hardens and pokes at the fabric. 

Before, this would be where he would stop, leave Dream to sleep and go jerk off in the bathroom, but when would he ever get a chance like this again? Sure, George was there too, that wasn’t ideal, but when would Dream willingly sleep in the same bed? He always complained that Sapnap was too warm. 

He was tired of sneaking off to Dream’s bedroom to touch him whenever Dream dropped hints, and he was tired of telling himself that he wouldn’t indulge in this anymore. Every time, he was only brought back by more hunger, more curiosity to know what the body of his best friend felt like, How he reacted to each of Sapnap‘s gentle touches. All while he was still asleep, of course. 

The little breath hitches and the tiny moans always went straight to Sap’s dick, leaving him aching within the confines of his pants.

Not tonight, though. A few touches and gentle groping was not cutting it anymore. He wouldn’t say he was good at noticing when hints were dropped, but after today? There was no question about what Dream wanted. 

Sapnap swallows in the thick air, holding his breath as he slips the blanket off, and then slowly positioned himself between Dreams thighs, smiling when they wrap around his body instinctively. 

But then Dream stirs. His eyes flutter open and Sapanp rushes to slap his hand over Dream’s mouth. The blonde squeaks and gasps a little bit before registering that Sapnap was the one above him. 

Sapnap smiles again at him, And Dream reaches up and pulls his friend‘s hand away to whisper harshly, “Sap- what? What the hell are you doing?”

“Shut up, I’m just…Nothing!’ Just shut up before George wakes up!” He whispers back, just as grating as Dream. 

Sapnap knows Dream likes George a lot, and he doesn’t want George to get the wrong idea of them, so that’s enough of a threat for now. Though, he’s still too tense. Sapnap wishes he’d stayed asleep. 

Dream’s head spins at the mention of George. What he and Sapnap have isn’t the same as what he has with George. He doesn’t want George to think that they’re, like, romantic… Or something like that. He shuts his mouth, curling up on himself the best he can with Sapnap on him. 

Then Sapnap’s hand roughly starts to shove Dream’s underwear down, he looks down at just the right time to see his hard cock fall free from his boxers. 

“What are you doing?” He asks in a groggy voice, unable to really process what’s going on further than ‘Sapnap horny, George asleep’, 

Sapnap only answers with an incongruously loud “Shhh—“ And a hand back over Dream’s mouth.

“Put your legs together. Tighter” Dream sleepily complies, afraid Sapanap will wake George up like this. He feels his own cock start to twitch again, letting out a pitiful little whimper before the hand that was now resting on his shoulder slides to his throat.

Naturally, Sapnap isn’t going to fuck his best friend when his sort-of-boyfriend is sleeping in the same bed. Knowing Dream, he’d probably wake George up by accident, and there’s not enough space anyway. But it’s not like that’s going to stop him from touching Dream tonight, after what he did? Sapnap doesn’t care if he wakes George. 

Dream half-heartedly kicks his feet and shakes his head, “Sap, stop it.” He’s completely red in the face. Sapnap loosens his grip, but he leans more of his body weight on top of Dream, leaving him unable to move. 

He’s once again glad that he’s more muscular than Dream because it means he’s much stronger. “Dude, just stay still.” He leans down to kiss at Dream’s shoulder and up the side of his neck, before he whispers right into his ear. “You're gonna wake up your precious Georgie.”

With Dream’s gasp, he thrusts his hips up. The heat from between those thighs was heavenly, but he could only think about his ass. sighing and suppressing that particular itch, He continues to grind, the head of his cock rubbing right at Dream’s hole, and Dream finds himself unable to to do anything at all. 

It’s not like he cares about what Sapnap does to him while he’s trying to sleep, the problem is that he doesn’t want George to know any of this at all. 

Tears start to gather in his eyes from the humiliating situation, and Sapnap’s tight grip on his throat, his other groping at his ass, his thighs and gently feeling his entire body up. 

“Sap, seriously, please.” He doesn’t want George to know, he doesn’t want George to assume. But Sapnap doesn’t seem to care about what George is doing, blinded by lust as he rubs his thumb over the head of Dream’s leaking cock, giving one, two strokes before squeezing the base. 

“Fuck, fuck my hand.” Sapnap encourages under his breath, rolling his hips against the back of Dream’s thigh. Dream just moans helplessly, his hips snapping back and forth to meet Sapnap’s thrusts. 

Dream starts feeling very hot very quickly. He shakes and wiggles his hips the best he can, trying to escape what he knows is coming embarrassingly fast. “Sap, George!” He whines, anxiety and tears choking him harder than Sapnap is. He closes his eyes tight to try to hide from it, but Sapnap holds tighter on his cock, squeezing his throat harder. 

Dream’s thighs quiver, arm slapping down on the bed next to him. 

He’s on fire, his entire body is aching, he’s going to- his back arches further than he thought he could bend, and what was pathetic attempt to stay quiet came out as a warbled cry, caught between the lump in his throat and Sapnap’s hand as he cums over Sapanp’s fist. Over his best friends fist, with George right next to them, oh fuck-! 

Sapnap cums right after, over the front of Dream’s thighs, and even then he keeps fucking hard between them, dragging the cum over the inside. Dream sobs, arm reaching out over Sapnap’s back to pull him close. 

Sapnap lets them lay there for a few minutes, trying his best to silently calm dream down before they clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> written in a half-drunk haze at 2am . unedited and not proof red


End file.
